The Cocktail Party
by f-uckmesensless
Summary: Per request of my new partner in crime: sequinsminusthegloves. Lana and Wendy go out to a cocktail party with a little twist. One chapter fic, please be kind :)


"Baby? How do I look?"

Wendy looked up from her stack of papers to see Lana timidly step from the bedroom. Her jaw hit the floor. Long thin legs and small yet perky breasts were hidden beneath the sexiest scrap of a black dress she had ever seen. It was tight- but not skanky, short- but not inappropriate. Lana was beautiful.

"Wow" Was the only thing Wendy could get through her suddenly parched lips.

"Honey why are you still in your work clothes? Get dressed! We have to leave in 20 minutes I can't be late!" Wendy stumbled to her feet, still absolutely mesmerized by her lover.

"Right, um… yeah okay yeah" Wendy had absolutely no idea how she was supposed to show up at this reception and act like Lana's "cousin" when she was about to tear the dress off of her any second… '_Pull it together, Wendy. Make it through a three hour cocktail party and you can have your way with her when you get home. Three hours. That's all.'_

She picked out a simple green dress and pulled it on in a hurry. Lana got nervous when they were running late for things.

"Oh, baby you look lovely. Come here." Lana cooed.

Wendy smiled as she stepped back into the living room and into Lana's embrace.

"You are so sexy right now" Wendy mumbled against her neck. "Let's stay in tonight…"

Lana placed a quick peck on her lips and turned to get her purse. "You know we can't do that. It's a work function- not optional."

When they arrived at the sumptuous house of Lana's editor in chief Wendy immediately felt out of place. Caterers in tuxedos, jazz drifting over the record player, champagne that cost more than her outfit- what had she signed up for by agreeing to this? She resisted the urge to cling to Lana's side, remembering her role as "cousin" for the night. They strolled into the entryway; Lana introduced Wendy to her co-workers and then began the tedious act of mingling.

About an hour into the party the two were separated. Wendy finished her conversation and politely excused herself. She searched the rooms, finally locating Lana leaning up against the bar. She started to walk towards her but noticed the man with whom she was talking and the way his hand was planted on her arm. She knew Lana well enough to know when she was feeling flirty and… well those googly eyes she was making didn't lie.

Wendy spun on her heel and found herself a quiet spot in the corner. She felt a tap on the shoulder and turned. The man she now faced was classically handsome. He had sandy blonde hair, a strong jaw, and green eyes that twinkled like his smile. He held two champagnes in his hands.

"Hello- you must be Wendy. Lana tells the funniest stories about you at work. Pretty brave of her, being the first woman to join the paper and all. Oh- where are my manners? The name's John. John Maxwell. Sports column. Would you like a drink? The server gave me two."

His voice jingled in her ears like wind chimes. In an instant she forgot her feelings of jealousy. "I'd love one. Thank you, John" Their conversation flowed naturally. Wendy completely forgot about Lana and her new friend at the bar; she was lost in John's sea-foam eyes.

"Listen, Wendy, I hope you don't find me too forward but… I have a question to ask you. Please be truthful with me." He suddenly spoke

"Alright?" She replied, nervous for what he might be thinking.

"You might have the rest of the people here played for fools but… not me. You and Lana aren't cousins at all, are you? And you're not just roommates either, now- hear me out I'm not going to tell. I just need you to be honest."

She stuttered in shock. One word spilled from her lips. "Yes"

He took a step towards her, closing the space between them. Suddenly the crowded room felt very empty. "Wendy, darling, that wasn't so hard to admit, now was it. I have a… proposition for you two. You see, I have a friend and well… he and I get rather lonely on the weekends. I'm sure a beautiful woman like you would be very… entertaining as a guest. And of course dear Lana is invited to join; I know how much fun the four of us could have." He drawled.

Wendy placed her drink on the table next to them and ducked under his arm, muttering something along the lines of "Go fuck yourself, perv."

She found Lana in the crowd and grabbed her arm. "Baby I want to leave. This pervert in the corner has been far too friendly with me."

"You wouldn't believe it- the same thing has been happening to me everywhere! It's like the whole office wants us in bed. I can't begin to understand."

Wendy laughed and looked down at the incredibly sexy woman in front of her. "Well when you dress like that…" She said, barely above a whisper. She saw the lust blossom in Lana's eyes. Suddenly Lana's thin hand was dragging her out of the room, through the hall, into the restroom.

Lana pushed Wendy up against the door, kissing her hard. Wendy's hands were everywhere, trailing up Lana's sides and brushing her thigh where the dress ended. Their tongues locked in a battle for dominance as the passion grew.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a woman's voice. "Hello? Is this room occupied?"

The two broke apart, panting. "_Shit!_ If we come out together everyone will know." Lana whispered.

Wendy glanced behind her at the window. "We're on the ground floor aren't we?"

Lana looked up, noting the mischievous glint in Wendy's eye. A smile spread across her face. "God I love you, you crazy woman."

Wendy laughed her twinkling laugh and the two began their adventurous escape.


End file.
